


Summer time

by YINNIAO



Category: wink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINNIAO/pseuds/YINNIAO





	Summer time

000  
请在赏味期间尽情爱我。

001  
卷走舌尖味蕾上甜腻的冰淇淋的银蛇此刻正意犹未尽地舔舐着排列整齐的齿壁，尹柯眨了眨眼，瞧着眼前这人隐忍又急切的模样，不可控制地从喉头溢出一声轻笑，带了钩子似的勾走七魂六魄。  
“邬童，”他稍微错开了些头，分离时带出些晶莹的水色，琥珀色的瞳孔在夏日蜜一样的日光下烨烨生辉，闪动着让邬童目眩神迷的温柔，尹柯嘴角挂着笑意，妖冶却也纯真，“现在你是我的金主，你想对我做什么都是可以的。”  
耳边海浪一阵接着一阵，海鸥在远处盘旋回桓，辽远地鸣叫着，海岛咸腥的风从翻飞着的丝帘半敞的窗口送进来，几缕光线透进直直地照射在浅蓝色的床单上，邬童甚至可以看见尘埃顺着一束光滑下来，又落在了尹柯随意搭在床沿的手上。“咕嘟”一声不知是谁吞咽了一下，邬童当机了片刻又被远处小船鸣笛的声音惊醒，“你知道，你在做什么吗，尹柯。”邬童其实也很清楚他的包养对象此刻是十分清醒的，可尹柯这样突然的举动让他有些措手不及。  
笑话，最初那样只对他冷脸的一个人，年少时那样子回避着他所有热情的一个人，为什么会在一个月前突然来找他签什么莫名其妙的包养协定，本来就一头雾水的他想不通。尤其是尹柯，末了还对他笑得前所未见的，诱惑。  
他当即就来了句，“你有病啊！”  
尹柯也只是笑，摇了摇头对他说，“我就是有病啊，你也知道现在我学的是心理专业，我也是近些日子才头一次知道，原来我是一个，”他歪了歪头，似乎有些被自己的话逗笑了，“回避型依恋人格。”  
“成人依恋最初被分为三种大类型，安全型依恋的人占人群中的百分之六十左右，焦虑矛盾型和回避型各占百分之二十。但是，邬童你知道吗，回避型依恋者很容易吸引到焦虑型依恋的人。”  
邬童抽搐着嘴角，“这...就是你来找我的原因?扯这么一大堆我听不懂的，你这意思是我有病?我哪儿招你惹你了。”压下心底莫名的不快与急切的心跳，“你这个，是打算拿我做实验?”  
尹柯撇了撇嘴又耸了下肩膀，不否认的态度让邬童有些恼火，“我才不干，你找别人去。”  
“那好吧，”尹柯伸手想拿回桌上的文件，“其实我想研究这个的目的也是因为，这两个人格的人群最易互相吸引却又因为一个对亲密有恐惧，一定要保持距离，另一个对被抛弃有恐惧拼命拉近距离，这种创伤的强迫性的重复，双方都沉浸在你追我赶的这种痛苦中无法脱离。”  
“医者不自医，我想成为心理医生这就必须有一定了解，研究了我才能更好地判断自身情况，我想要帮助我自己认识，并接受我自己，这样才能更好地分析别人，帮助我的病人，”尹柯垂眸盯着鞋尖，“你不能明白。”  
“算了，我找其他人去。”尹柯正抓住纸袋的边缘往回抽的时候邬童却伸手压住了他的手背，他不可遏制地轻颤了一下，只是邬童未曾发觉。“你，打算怎么做研究？”  
尹柯沉吟了一会，又默然绽开了两梨花，“回避型依恋人格的人往往对于伴侣之间的亲昵行为很抗拒，比如牵手，拥抱，”他顿了一下，而后又眯起眼笑得狡黠，“还有，性，接触等。”  
见他半天没反应尹柯抽出纸袋便转身离开。  
“等等，”邬童突然停顿了一下，“你，你给我看，看一下，那个，协定。你总得让我知道亏不亏吧，万一你让我签的是什么，乱七八糟的合同我一个公司老总不就亏大了，这好歹上有老下有几百号员工等着我养，”他挠了一下头发，蹙着眉啧了一声，“总之我先看一下啦！”  
尹柯转过头看他，邬童没有像以前那样回望他，只是没有章法地敲着桌面，双唇紧抿。尹柯嘴角弯了一下，又迅速恢复到不温不火的标准尹式笑容，只是眼底藏着了然。  
“怎么，想清楚了?”尹柯把纸递给他，“毕竟我这样的小情儿带出去虽然不如温软的女孩子能靠在你怀里，但是我的条件也能让你倍儿有面了。”  
“切，”邬童噘着嘴胡乱地拆开纸袋，“我是不想你去祸害别人好吗，我这是大发慈悲。”  
“是是是，你最善良最大方了，”尹柯依旧笑着，“那还签不签啦?”  
邬童抬头瞪了一眼他，见他笑眯眯的心里莫名怒气翻腾，“你是什么人，都可以吗?只要符合你的条件。”  
“哪能啊，”尹柯嘴角的弧度往上提了一些，“只是邬总您的焦虑型人格实在太典型我才来找您的。顺带一提，”他向前倾身双手撑住桌面，邬童往后挪了一些，“你是我想到的第一个人。”  
邬童愣了一下，“知道啦知道啦，我签还不行吗?”  
尹柯见他气呼呼地把纸张翻得哗哗响。果然，炸毛的猫只需要顺着毛哄几下就可以变成小乖乖了啊，这么些年过去了，还是没变啊。  
“哼，先说好，不准跟，跟我，做过分的事情。”邬童转过椅子去。见半天没人应答他，邬童转过头去想看一眼，却见尹柯不知什么时候走到了他旁边，这家伙属猫的吧。邬童整个人贴在椅背上，尹柯伏下身子，“那么我的小邬总，”他歪着头对邬童笑着说，“牵牵手，拥抱一下可以吗？”  
邬童看他越凑越近，忙不迭地点头。尹柯满意地站直身子，看着邬童松口气的样子觉得好笑又莫名心酸，“怎么，邬先生您的初吻还在吗？”  
“少，少废话，作为小情儿不应该对自己的金主询问过多的。”他抚了抚发烫的耳尖，心情莫名失落，猛然意识到尹柯那样问他是因为有过了所谓初吻，皱着眉嘟囔，“初吻，当然是要留给喜欢的人啊。”  
尹柯没打算解释的样子让他恼火，“你那上面写什么，一天二十四小时都要与你待一起，这是为什么?”  
“这个啊，”尹柯顿了一下，“是因为，有人和我说，焦虑型和回避型的人在一起生活其实真的很痛苦，我想尝试一下这种，痛苦的滋味。”  
接收到邬童带了些关爱智障一般的目光他无奈地笑了笑，“傻子，只有自己痛过了，我才能去理解那些，需要我给予帮助的人啊。”  
邬童沉默了片刻，龙飞凤舞地在纸上签好字又连带着纸袋子一起拍回尹柯怀里，“你拿着吧，我不会食言的。”  
“可是邬总，”尹柯笑了笑，“你得先给我份工作才行啊。”  
“为什么，你不是自己开了个咨询机构吗？”邬童挑着眉，“怎么，破产啦？严重吗，要我帮你?”  
“不是，是我自己关掉的，”尹柯摇头失笑，“你怎么尽想我不好，要不是为了近距离感受，我也不会这么做。”  
“那行吧，当我的贴身助理吧。”小邬总转着椅子，“这几天先忙过这一阵我再把年假提前休了，既然答应了你帮你，我就会做到的。”  
“哇，这么好的吗，那给你个奖励好了。”  
邬童刚想问什么奖励呢却感受到脸颊上一朵云相贴的触感，湿润的，柔软的，温热的。  
等到尹柯都走出公司大门了，才接到如梦方醒的邬童的一通连环call，他自觉把手机拿远了些才按下接听。  
“尹柯！！！说了不能得寸进尺！！！”伴随着一阵乒乒乓乓的声音夹杂了一声痛呼，电话挂断了。尹柯怔怔地看着手机屏幕，笑了笑开着车走了。  
邬童在办公室里气急败坏地摔东西，遇到尹柯他总是不冷静，他看着刚才撞到桌脚的右脚脚尖想，他一定是个傻子，要不怎么一经尹柯撩拨就可耻地觉得。  
怪心动的。

002  
自从签订了那根本不算是包养协定的协议后，尹柯便受到了邬童的全方位关照，当然当事人表示那是因为既然决定了就要履行纸上义务，才不是因为别的原因呢。尹柯对此也只能耸肩撇嘴摆开手表示无奈了。他自认摸清了邬童的脾性才那样子摆出一副无所谓的模样，他很清楚他脾气又急又躁，又是个傲娇怪，哪儿顺着他了，尤其是对于自己来说，互相怼骂明嘲暗讽是家常便饭，突然一下子乖顺了邬童怎么会信呢，尹柯勾着嘴角笑。邬童抬头看的时候就见他的小助理在桌旁收拾东西，阳光从身后的撒进来落进他浅色的眼和两个梨涡里，无端端泻出一股甜蜜。  
尹柯好心情地收拾着物件转头要拿东西时却见他的小邬总正盯着他瞧，双眼发直的样子像极了高中时候他们和焦耳几个人聊天的时候他无意间瞥见的那样，只是当时他无端地感到恐惧，这才不得不邬童相互纠缠落到如今这般不清不楚的地步。  
“怎么，看着我做什么？”尹柯侧过头对着邬童笑。“谁，谁看着你了，少自作多情，往边上去收拾，我要工作了。”  
“喔。”尹柯乖乖地将东西搁置在门外的助理办公桌上，柔软服帖的模样让邬童愣神，意识到尹柯快转身的时候他像是被灼烧到了一样收回视线，这才猛然想起他的办公室能看到外面，外面却看不见里头。放下心来继续手头上的事情，只是时不时地走神看向门外的方向。  
到了吃午餐的时间邬童见尹柯还在桌前捣鼓着文件档案，无奈地走过去敲了敲他的桌面，“该走了，你不饿吗?”  
“我再等会儿，你先去吃吧。”  
“诶，怎么感觉我像你的助理呢，明明我才是你的上司啊，”邬童不满的撇着嘴，“快走，金主命令你，吃饭去。”  
尹柯只能站起来跟着他往公司食堂走去。“说起来，你之前的助理呢，辞了?”邬童只是看着前方未曾回头，“你以为我会随便找什么人当助理。肯定是要我能信得过但是人啊，我又不像你找什么都行。”  
糟糕，邬童僵了一瞬又装作镇定地往前走，说白了他还是对尹柯之前的说辞心存莫名的不满，他是第一个选择没错，可有了第一个就会有第二个，更何况合同是有期限的，到九月底为止，从现在到那时候也只有三个月。“踏踏踏”地将皮鞋踩出了火一样的感觉，尹柯这时候再了解他也有些搞不明白他怎么就突然想到这茬了，也只能沉默地跟着他走。  
其实自从邬童在高三将近的时候去了美国，又在一年前回来之后，虽然还是那个邬童，可尹柯总觉得，看不大懂他了。毕竟都已经二十几岁了，大家都长大了。  
排着队的时候员工们吃惊的表情让尹柯有些诧异，看着邬童的后脑勺他大抵也能猜出来一些，龟毛总裁的龟毛洁癖，真是让人受不住啊。这么想着尹柯却笑了，感觉心尖被熨得发烫，皱了皱眉压下不适感，他往前走了一步。  
邬童往前跳了一步，“你干嘛。”  
“没干嘛。”尹柯抬头朝他笑，“就是觉得你的员工们真是，挺可爱的。”真是有什么样的老板就有什么样的员工，放松的时候总会把所有想法都摊在脸上的可爱的人。  
“切，”邬童今天已经不知道第几次撇嘴了，“不许乱看啊，那些可是我公司里的人，不准你染指的啊。”其实他也不想这么说话的，邬童皱着眉气鼓鼓地埋怨自己，可现在除了这样的方式与尹柯相处，他也想不出别的了。  
“帅小伙，你想吃什么啊？我怎么没见过你啊？”打饭阿姨笑眯了眼隔着口罩问面前这位面善的人，看他嘴角一直挂笑便心生好感，思忖着能在前面的河豚总裁身边的人身价总归是不低的，自家闺女也愁嫁，是个好机会。  
“阿姨，麻烦给我一份与前面那个人一样的菜，谢谢。”尹柯避重就轻地回答完拿了饭菜就走，没办法，咨询机构的顾客里有太多这样的妇女了，实在应付不过来就只能微笑说拜拜了。  
“这就是我为什么不愿意来饭堂的原因，”邬童黑着脸挑挑捡捡地选了一处坐下，从西装口袋里拿出一包纸巾，拈着一边仔细擦试着桌面，“不仅要接受食堂阿姨的查户口盘问，还要忍受这么多人坐过的餐桌。”  
他先擦的是尹柯那边。  
尹柯却难掩心下涌上来的窒息感，掐住虎口让自己深吸口气忍住想逃开的感觉走过去，却未开口说出任何话来。邬童见他没像之前那样咄咄逼人也难免松了口气，没问也好，这样也不会让他说出违心的话来。  
“你...”  
“嗯?”邬童从鼻腔挤出一声当做回应，尹柯摩挲着手指，“你为什么突然回来?”  
这个问题一问出来本还算融洽的氛围一下子边降到了冰点，邬童蹙着眉，尹柯看他发泄似的咀嚼着，而后才听他吐出来一句。  
“就是，想回来了。”没再多说，尹柯到底也明白，他不想说没人能逼他说出来。果然几年时间还是疏远了啊，明明以前虽说有过决裂的一段时间，但后来和好之后也还是算得上能倾吐心声，只是他突然间去了美国，连走的时间也未曾告知过他们，你瞧，连朋友都算不上了啊。  
“那挺好，国内现在市场前景很好，也适合你将公司做大。”尹柯觉得尴尬极了，“我吃饱了，邬总慢用。”  
其实才不是呢。  
邬童放下手中的勺子，转头看向尹柯的背影。  
我就是想你了啊，尹柯。可我已经不敢再像初中那样无畏地试图去捂热你。我会和你吵架，和你冷暴力，莫名其妙地发脾气，不是我想赶你走，而是想看到你更坚定地站在我身边。  
可是当时他也不是很成熟的人，询问母亲下落多次无果又与父亲发生口角，这才一气之下到了所谓的他母亲在的地方，可找了许久他才发现，他是真的被母亲抛下了，即便后来知道了真相也难以消去怒气怨气。  
“邬童，你想去美国的话，可以去的。”那一天尹柯笑着望向他，他也不是没有看见他泛红的眼圈，只是不知为何就被突如其来的怒火吞噬了理智。  
“是啊，去美国多好啊，比在这儿呆好多了，”邬童勾起一边嘴角，“再说，你是我什么人啊，我去哪用得着和你说吗，我为什么要在乎你啊。”他转身离开的洒脱。  
是你先抛开我的，是你让我去的。  
他这么固执地想着，从十七岁一直到了二十二岁，却在某一天的晚上梦见尹柯真的抛下他的时候慌了，第二天着急忙慌地便订了机票回来，他不能在等下去了。  
他想要枕着星辰睡去的时候梦里全是尹柯，伴着清风醒来时就能望见晨光在他眼里盛开。他想要他一直在他身边。  
可过去一年了，他始终不敢迈出步去，一直想着当初冲动之下的错误会让他和尹柯之间本就未填满的沟壑越来越深，可他到现在还没有学会用适合的方式传递他对他的情感。要不是这次尹柯意想不到的举动，可能他们也就能这么耗着一辈子。他不会让尹柯娶妻生子或者和别人在一起，但也同样不会让自己好过。  
可是一旦靠近了他又忍不住想要对他好，也想要得到回应，急于证明自己是被爱着的，就像他爱尹柯那样。所以只能说出一些来骗他，也搪塞自己。  
尹柯坐在桌前，体会着刚才所感受到的，邬童想关心他，他如同所有回避型的人一样往后退缩感到窒息想要逃避。翻开日记本记录下来今日的一些小事，又合上了本子将它放在柜子里锁上。  
自从那之后他就有了写日记的习惯，怕自己忘了便一件件地记上去。邬童之于他是一个特别的存在，从过去到现在一直被他妥善安置在心里一个小小的角落里。你瞧，他想，我也不是多喜欢他，只是偶尔想起他，就会有一种在怀里揣了水果糖的感觉。  
心里头那个小人啊满心欢喜地朝他笑，蹦哒一下，就化开了，从眉角甜到了脚尖。

003  
“你看最近的邬总，也没像以前那样一直发脾气了诶。”  
“是啊，小李最近连加班做方案策划都是笑容满面的，还哭着说是邬总最近骂他的次数少了。不过真奇怪，像个暴暴龙一样的邬总怎么会突然性情转好，跟换了一个人似的。”  
“这个嘛，”一位女同事扶了扶根本不存在的眼镜，“据说是那个，邬总的贴身助理。”  
“哇塞，真是长得帅的人都扎堆里凑，神仙颜值果然才是应该在一起的吧。”一片叽叽喳喳中不乏花痴与艳羡，“不过听小李说，在邬总要发火之前，他听到了一阵咳嗽声，邬总就和换了一个人似的，还说了些怪模怪样的话。”  
“我打赌是助理小哥，我早看他两有猫腻了。”女同事们就此事达成共识，并为他们送上最美好的祝福，心里原来因为姣好外形存有的星点好感也烟消云散。  
“果然只有神仙才能配得上神仙啊。”  
也是。  
于是他们每天瞧着助理小哥与老板同进同出，把他们暴躁的老板用一句话撩拨得冒火又用几个字或一个动作就安抚下来，仿佛见证了一场大型驯兽现场，从一开始的啧啧称奇到如今的习以为常。  
新来的员工必定被拉着观赏完他们之间的互动，嘤嘤哭泣只是正常连锁反应。这对磕得上头了，有一回无意间与助理小哥打招呼便将那几个字说漏了嘴。  
不过助理小哥佯装镇定转身离开耳尖却红红的样子真可爱。  
尹柯最近几天与邬童住在一处。都说了一天二十四小时，少一个时辰一分钟那就都不算，这是邬童说的严格执行协定条约，合格的商人不做违背已签好的合同的事。那天他听见邬童的提议时其实是想拒绝的，只是，他垂下头想想，是什么呢?  
他当时本来正处于一种被控制了一般的恐惧感中，只是一抬头就望进了邬童的双眼。他的眼睛未免过分漂亮，尹柯想，漂亮到仿佛可以从中看到日月星辰，山川河流，可以看到北国的风雪和南国的花开，可以看到大漠孤烟和小桥流水，可以看到长河落日圆和浅草没马蹄，可以看到白驹过隙，斗转星移。  
可以看到那些错失掉的所有岁月。  
那双眼里闪着细碎的光与希冀，尹柯意识到，他是需要着自己的。  
于是他点头答应了金主的称得上请求的要求，说来也好笑，自从这种不明不白的关系落定后，他与邬童之间的隔阂倒是消融了一些，只是小情儿不像小情儿，金主也不像金主，你见过有哪个是做饭洗衣全是金主干，小情儿扎个小揪揪便往沙发上一倒了事的?这就有。  
荒谬的事多了，尹柯心里装的，邬童心里想的，都是些荒唐事，羞于启齿不敢开口，但总归是让他们一步步朝对方走近了。  
“尹柯，你怎么了？”邬童在尹柯面前晃了晃手，却见尹柯呆呆地转过头来，“邬总”他面色异常地严肃，“你该管管你的员工了。”  
邬童闻言挑眉，“怎么，你想让我管你啊，不太好吧，尹柯，我...”话未说完他便住了嘴，所幸尹柯也未过多注意，“你很不正常啊。”  
“没有，就是，”他捂住脸，声音闷闷的，“他们叫我老板娘。”  
半天得不到像样的反应尹柯抬头看他，却发现邬童双颊都红透了，真是，还是不会把自己藏起来啊。  
“诶，你害羞啦！”尹柯拖沓着嗓音调笑着。邬童见他这样也只是呆愣着，却说不出什么话来，直觉不能继续呆下去了，他转头就走。  
“邬总，您...”财务部部长小张眼睁睁看着他们的河豚总裁此刻正双颊粉红未消同手同脚地朝他走来，他无绝望地想着，果然刚刚就不该上来，这会儿看见了总裁这副模样，他被通知明天不用来之前还得被恼火的总裁的愤怒波及。  
“怎么了？”邬童此刻有些飘飘然，“是公司财务出了问题吗？”  
“没什么要紧事，就是上个月初公司刚投资了几个项目还有一些别的，不过都整理在这个文件里了，”小张推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“总裁，您这是，遇见春天了?”  
多稀奇，小张走回办公室的时候想着，老总今天是第几天没骂他了，被他调侃了也没有喷火也是够难得。看来真是遇见春天了，没天都被骂哭的小张今天也流泪了。  
“想什么呢?”尹柯将手里的文件交给邬童，“干什么笑成这样？”虎牙都着凉了，虽然怪傻的，但也挺可爱的。  
“我笑了吗，没有好吗，”邬童将手握拳放在唇边，“那什么，你有什么事吗？”  
“下班时间到了，我们回家吧。”尹柯双手捏住了桌缘，他有些紧张地咽了咽口水。邬童闻言抬头看了他一眼。  
这会儿尹柯终于承认，岁月的确在邬童身上留下了许多痕迹，那一眼里过多的情绪他读不懂，沉默了几秒钟却如同过了刀山火海一般的煎熬。邬童终于开口，“好。”  
他突然起身靠近让尹柯不能自已地往后退了一步，邬童却伸出手按住了他的肩靠近他。看着面前的尹柯紧张地闭着眼轻颤的模样，邬童往前倾身。  
他吻了他的眉间。  
“我们回家。”  
当天邬氏的员工目瞪口呆地看着他们的邬总牵着乖乖跟在他身后的小助理离开，随后有几名女性哇的一声哭了出来，夹杂了小李嘶哑的哭声。  
“把民政局给他们搬来，九块钱我出了。”  
“嘤嘤嘤我跪了，这是什么神仙爱情啊，我哭辽。”  
“我终于不用再接受邬总的每日心灵暴击啦！”小李疯了似地在办公室里蹦哒。  
“等等，”另一眼镜男小张扶了扶眼镜，“你还是要接受暴击的。”  
“你每天都要把各种酒店活动还是什么别的的策划方案亲自交给邬总，还要给他细讲一些必要事项，”他笑了一下，“那么不小心撞见了他们的好事你也会被暴击。”  
一时间哄然大笑独独小李欲哭无泪，时刻担心被炒鱿鱼的他从明天开始要更小心了。  
“邬童，你松开手。”尹柯看着他费劲地去拿左手掏右边的口袋里的钥匙。“你是不是嫌弃我？”邬童噘着嘴回头看他，看起来委屈极了，“没有的事，只是这样子你很难弄啊。”  
“我才不管呢。”说罢他便用了些力气握紧了尹柯的手，滚热的触感让尹柯不住地收缩手指尖。可邬童却是越握越紧，这下子尹柯觉得疼到了一定地步了那种想逃开的感觉倒也没有那么强烈了，索性任由他动作。邬童察觉到他的放松心下一喜，打开车门把尹柯塞进副驾驶又赶忙跑到另一边去坐下，一发动了车子便腾出一只手来握住他。  
尹柯笑出了声，邬童见他笑也跟着弯起了嘴角。  
“尹柯，”仿佛从胸腔中挤压出来的声音在狭小的车厢里撞在了尹柯心上，他莫名地觉得别扭以致于浑身都发烫了起来，“尹柯。”  
“我缺乏安全感，多疑，敏感，需要陪伴，我自卑，口是心非，一次次地把我喜欢的人越推越远，也把我自己逼近深渊。”  
“我当时是真的觉得，被人爱是地狱，爱一个人也是地狱。”  
“我急于证明自己是被爱，却不计后果没有道理地给你增添烦恼，可能有很多次你会想要离开我，可能我从前表现出的不在意会让你感到难过，”红灯亮起，邬童转过头对他笑，“可能，我所有的行为都会让你纠结要不要离开我。”  
“可是尹柯，你千万千万，一定一定，不要离开我。”  
如果是你，我还是想带着这样软弱的自己，这样多疑猜忌敏感的心，双手恭恭敬敬地奉上我的喜欢，它不够好，甚至带着刺，可是地狱尽头是你的话，我分明是愿意一步一步，一根一根地把刺拔干净的。  
“所以，你能不能，慢一点，再等等我。”  
“我真的，很喜欢你。”

004  
“你知道了啊。”尹柯往椅背上靠，“我之前说的大多是真的，唯独一点是假的。”感受到邬童猛然加大的力度，尹柯伸出另一只手摸了摸他的面颊，“我说想与你签包养协定，是假的。”  
“但让我想要这么做的原因，”他牵起嘴角笑了一下，“却是因为，我不知道要怎么去靠近你了。”  
“我也会害怕，多虑，尤其关于你。”他偏过头坐直了身子，“绿灯亮了。”  
邬童将车停靠在一旁，一副“你不继续说就耗在这里”的可爱表情。尹柯笑弯了眼却难以抑制心底涌上来的潮湿的酸涩，“我以前考虑得很多，父母，世俗，这些东西我没办法不去在意，自从意识到我对你的感情我想的更多了。我每天都累的要死，学习，父母给的压力，但更让我疲惫的，是我总要去假装自己不在意你，装作我不需要你，就好像，我可以随意地放你走。”  
“可真到后来你真的走了的时候，我才醒悟过来，我再恐惧，我再装作我不需要你，也抵不过我喜欢你。”  
我时常因为爱你而感到疲惫以致于倦怠如坠深渊，可此刻你在我身边，驱散了云翳，有你在我身边，我只感到百花齐放，鸟唱蝉鸣。  
“邬童，”他几近要压抑不住眼眶泛出的的酸涩，“我爱你。”  
突然磕上来的唇齿冲破桎梏，涌出的泪沾湿了彼此的脸颊，几乎是撕咬的力度让他们吃痛，却还是不遗余力地想将澎湃的情意通过这样的方式传递给对方，淹没以至于缺氧。  
“尹柯，你听过弃猫效应吗？”双额相抵，邬童摩挲着尹柯柔软的头发，“被丢弃过一次的猫，再被人捡回的话，会乖的不得了。因为它害怕再次被抛弃。或者说，它害怕以后再也找不到家了。”  
“尹柯，自从没有了妈妈我就没有了家，”他盯着尹柯的眼睛看直至湿润的眼又滑下一滴泪来，“别放弃我。”  
“我会很乖，我不会再无缘无故和你吵架，我会顺着你，所以能不能，”他微微勾起嘴角，尹柯见他笑眼一弯又落泪，却听见了天上星星都叮当摇响，“能不能，让我给你一个家?或者说，我们两个人，成为一个家?”  
尹柯伸出双手将头埋进邬童的颈窝抱紧了他，棉花哽住了他的喉咙让他只能呜咽出声。他近乎慌乱地点着头，似乎每点一次头就消去了他大半力气，他颓圮地靠在邬童的肩上哭得喘不过气来，“家”这个字眼一旦进入耳膜便开始束缚住他的心脏。  
但总归是要踏出这一步的，只有他接受了这样的自己，才能够真正地用自己去爱邬童，赋予自己与邬童相爱的权力。  
“行了啊，”邬童用手指抹去他眼角涌出的泪水，“可不许再哭了。”  
“我会很痛的。”

回到家邬童便脱了鞋打开玄关的灯走去厨房，尹柯跟在他身后倚着门看他，见他动作熟练地将东西洗净切碎翻炒又拿出面条来。  
“干嘛盯着我看，去洗澡吧，洗完出来就可以吃了。”  
“我就是，想看看你做饭。”尹柯手指扣着门边，邬童回头看他，笑了出来，“你这么乖的样子真的是很少见啊，好了，以后想看多久就看多久，现在呢，”他将盖子扣上锅，“我的小朋友该去洗澡了好不好？还是说要我帮你洗?”  
“不用了，”尹柯抿着唇笑，“先生还是继续做饭吧，我作为养尊处优的小情儿只负责该负责的事情就好了。”  
邬童勾起嘴角，尹柯只觉着那一笑真是眼颦春山，眉间秋波，笑声唤醒了漫山遍野的杜鹃。  
这一笑，让他在少年时代一不小心就陷入了甜蜜的陷阱，从此心甘情愿被束缚。而今又见他这样笑，如同唤来云海，如洁似梦幻，又似奔去星繁，似灭似绚烂，前半生翻过绿洲无边且无岸。他这一笑，又像亲吻了河川。  
春去春又还。  
邬童只见尹柯腾地红了脸往外跑去，邬童愣怔了一会儿又笑开来，还真是一如以前地可爱啊。这人总是撩拨他，等他真的火气上头了又亮出两颗小兔牙无辜地朝着他笑，梨涡是蘸了蜜的日光一下子就把他的怒气融化完了。  
他从来没有告诉过尹柯，其实在很早以前，那个时候他们还在上初中，尹柯头一次朝他笑，粉嫩的两颊晕着淡淡的红，鸦青的发柔顺服帖地伏在他额上，那个时候啊，他浅色的凤眸微微一弯，他只觉得冬天的糖霜，秋天的麦芽糖，夏天的莲子羹，春天的绿豆酥，都甜不过他的眼弯，身边的风直往他心里灌。  
他听见了他的心跳声一声盖过一声，最后只有风在他耳边轻声说。  
你被俘虏了。

005  
尹柯出来后还湿着头发，邬童刚摆完碗筷，见尹柯就要坐下，“诶诶诶，小朋友干什么呢，”他走过来捏住尹柯的面颊，笑了出来，“小朋友要好好地擦干头发才不会感冒啊。”尹柯红着脸半天说不出一个字来，说实在的大家都二十出头了还叫什么小朋友，实在让人羞耻度爆表。  
“你...你别...别这么叫我。”尹柯低着头任由他动作，邬童闷哼出几声笑，手中吹风筒送出缓缓热风吹散了他手中交缠的发丝，尹柯只觉得他快被吞没了。他靠过去一些，将头靠在了邬童身上。  
“尹柯，你别担心，我会帮助你认识你自己，我会让你需要我。”邬童温声说着，“说实在的，虽然以前的你总和我对着干，但还是挺可爱的。”  
尹柯撇了撇嘴，后来也觉得好笑，干嘛要和过去的自己吃醋，“唉，还是以前的你更可爱些，初中的时候软绵绵的，高中的时候又刀子嘴豆腐心，口是心非的样子真的让人心痒痒。”他笑眯了眼，邬童见他笑得缩了下肩膀，关掉吹风机放在一旁，双手捧起他的脸望进他翻出湖泊的水眸，极尽缱绻地啄吻着他的额头，眉心，鼻尖，脸颊，最后落在唇上  
。清浅的吻带着对过去的遗憾未来的向往，邬童咬了一下尹柯的唇珠，“盖章啦，你是我的了。”  
尹柯抬头看他，突然伸出双手揪住他的衣领将他往下拉，一口咬上他的唇角又舔了一下，转瞬即逝的动作后邬童只见他餍足地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，梨涡清浅凤眼闪着细碎的光。他想，心动多容易啊，你看，一见他笑，他的心脏就不受控制地只想着叮叮当当摇响了。  
“你也是我的。”  
吃饭的时候他们都沉默着低着头，偶尔视线一接触便忍不住偷笑，二十好几才与初恋在一起，两个毛头小子也只剩下傻笑的心思了。邬童收拾好碗筷尹柯又跟在他身后想要抢着做，他走到哪他就跟到哪。  
“还说你不是小朋友?”邬童无奈地回头朝他笑，“会沙发上去，乖。”  
“不是，我是...来你家，”说到这个尹柯明显感到身子一凉，邬童但是葡萄大眼正放出冷冻射线，“不是，我们家，我想要做些事。”  
“那既然这样，”邬童把碗放进洗碗槽里，“我刚才喂饱了你对吧。”  
尹柯愣愣的点了点头。  
“那，待会你就负责喂饱我吧。顺便也该尽尽小情儿的职责了。”  
接收到来自金主的媚眼小情儿浑身一抖，“我不要。”  
“不是要克服恐惧吗，牵手，拥抱，亲吻，”邬童伸出手指来细数，“就剩一样了啊...我想想，对了，是...”  
“不听不听王八念经。”尹柯胡乱摇着头出去了，邬童的大笑声随之传出，尹柯把头埋进枕头里，窝在沙发上啃苹果。  
等到邬童也洗好澡出来尹柯还窝在沙发上，他走过去想挨着他坐，尹柯一下子就跳开了，邬童目瞪口呆地望着他腾空后落在另一边沙发摇摇欲坠的身子，噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你怕什么，放心吧，会让你好好适应的。”  
“毕竟我们还要过一辈子，”邬童拍了拍手掌又张开双臂，笑眯了眼，“过来吧，柯柯。”  
尹柯迟疑了一会儿又站起来挪了过去，邬童见他龟爬似的速度摇头失笑后又伸手将他拉了过来，“好了，一起看会电视吧。”  
“你不用，看文件吗？”尹柯平时就在做帮他整理的工作，只是短短二十几日就见识了他堆积如山的工作量。“看什么文件，诶尹柯，我们不是应该正处在谈恋爱等我热恋期吗，怎么就你一直都在赶我去和工作作伴。”他扁了扁嘴，圆溜溜的眼里写满了委屈，尹柯莫名就想到了在街头流浪的小动物，“乖乖，这么可怜的啊我们童童。”他凑过去吻了一下他的面颊。  
“这是补偿。”  
“我另一边也要。”  
“不行，做了值得夸奖的事才有哦，童童听话。”  
邬童揽着尹柯陷入了柔软的沙发中，此刻再无其他，只有从心底满出的满足。到了睡觉的时候邬童拉着尹柯不让他进之前住的客房，就差撒泼打滚了。尹柯狐疑地看了他一眼，邬童信誓旦旦地保证绝不过分，这才半推半就地进了邬童房间。  
“你还留着这个啊。”看着桌上摆着的怪丑的拿着棒球棍的小人，尹柯想起以前与邬童还未和好之前。其实那个时候他是真的认为他不需要爱，从小望子成龙的母亲与总是表现得弱势的父亲，每天在补习班和特长班奔走，长期缺乏“爱”也就导致了他产生“我不需要爱”的心理，他之前不敢轻易接受选择表现出可以随意放弃邬童的样子，也只是害怕自己拥有又失去。  
“那个啊，”邬童望过去他视线所及，“你和我都有的。丢了那个，我怕我就找不回来了。”  
尹柯神色复杂地看着他，邬童没有回过头，只是耳根微红着。他笑出声来，走过去自顾自躺倒在床上，伸出手勾勾手指，邬童笑着握住他的手吻了吻他的手背。  
“晚安。”

006  
邬氏员工眼睁睁看着他们平日里只会冷着一张帅脸走路带风地迅速过去的总裁今天春风满面地缓缓走进来，只是嘴角破了，小助理老早就在他之前走进了电梯间，低着头不发一声只是脖颈与耳廓红成了一片。  
低头把玩手机的尹柯注意到他们异常慈祥的目光只想让电梯门能立即关上，只是旁边有保洁大妈按着键带着鼓励的目光看着他，等邬童也进了才松开手，顺带附上一句，“小两口吵吵架调调情挺好，不要伤了和气，加油！”  
邬童在电梯门关上后闷笑出声，尹柯愤恨地斜瞪了他一眼，“谁让你昨晚上说了晚安了还不安生，非得...”  
想起昨晚本来只是一个晚安吻性质的亲密由于某人的过于激烈的动作差点演变成一场肉体上的摩擦，那时当真是意乱情迷了，可尹柯还是不能跨过心里那道坎去坦然地接受邬童，也只得各退一步选择用大腿。不过弄得过分了他也耐不住，在他们接吻的时候忍不住就咬了一口他的嘴角。  
“嘶，你属狗的?”邬童浑身都是热腾腾的岩浆一般的火气上涌着，瞪着尹柯的双眼都是红的。“你，你别太用力了...”尹柯吁吁喘着气说不出连贯的话。想与自己的爱人更亲密些无可厚非，但邬童那时见尹柯泪眼含惧的模样倒也不忍心再继续下去了。  
“你也见过它了，”邬童喘着粗气在尹柯胸前吻着，“我会等你慢慢习惯的。”  
尹柯胡乱地点着头想将他的头推开，最后也只是颤抖着哭腔双手陷入邬童发间喊出了他的名字，随后陷入沉沉的梦境中。梦被浸泡在苹果汽水里，银河散着清甜香，碎星开出簇簇柔软细小的花，瓷碗里盛了和着白雪的汤圆，邬童在对面朝他笑，半朦胧的雾气氤氲明日欢愉。  
今早一睁眼，便撞进一片心跳声中，头顶上方传来他的爱人清晨时分带着潮意的嗓音。  
“早安，尹柯，”邬童随即笑开来，“昨晚上我梦见你了，你笑起来漂亮的不得了。”  
“可不可以，许我亲亲你?”  
未等他回答邬童的唇便覆了上来，温热干燥的，带着早晨阳光的气息，邬童用唇摩挲着他的，桃花蜷缩温柔流泻，“早安，我的爱人。”  
尹柯无奈于他自问自答的行径，有些笑意，又想起他昨晚上的行为又忍不住抬脚把他踹下床。  
邬童的后腰现在还隐隐作痛，“柯柯...”邬童黏了上来，“以后能不能轻点?”  
这时候电梯门开了，小李眼睛瞪得老大，脚底一抹油跑开了，要死，听到了床第之间的私事也就算了，怎么邬总还是下面那个？看到他手扶着腰又央求“轻点”，小李欲哭无泪，又开始担心自己接下来的命运了。  
邬童眨了眨眼，尹柯忍不住笑，果然这个傻子一谈恋爱就负智商，希望他不要把自己的公司搞垮吧。“走吧童童，”他伸手牵住邬童，“别想那么多了。”  
“尹柯，你痛苦吗？”邬童突然发问让他怔愣了一下，而后他笑开来，摇了摇头，闭着眼靠在了邬童肩上，他的少年已长成可靠模样。  
“我一点儿也不痛苦，”尹柯笑得温软，“有你在，我就一点也不痛苦。”  
办公室恋情一向是明令禁止的，可是他们这样的倒也让人徒留羡慕与祝福。虽然傻瓜总裁总忍不住抬头望向助理的方向，但是人再怎么样也无法苛责一个工作累了的人看看自己的爱人充充电嘛。  
谁又能料到傻瓜总裁人傻是傻，但是这会儿把积的假全给自己放了，“我说过了，我不会食言的。”  
尹柯先是呆了会，而后又乖乖牵住他伸过来的手，温热宽厚的手掌，正好贴着他有些发凉的手心，十指相缠虽还是有些羞怯却全无窘迫。  
“要更多的接触，我会一点点让你接受我的靠近的。”邬童头也不回地说，尹柯歪着头笑了笑点了点头，又思及他并未看到，随后邬童便听到了他久违的绵软的嗓音说。  
“好。”  
走出公司的时候邬童临时决议坐地铁去最近的游乐园玩，按邬童的话来说就是，谁还不想和自己的初恋来一场甜甜的游乐园之旅，更何况他也想趁这机会补回多年前的遗憾，鬼知道那会儿还在高中的时候夜间刷到焦耳发的尹柯和一个小鬼的照片时他有多生气，跳着脚忍不住嘀嘀咕咕，该死的尹柯怎么笑得那么可爱，不知道那两颗兔牙太过招摇了吗，是不知道自己长得多好看故意笑得这么甜的吗，一个人的眼里怎么可能有星星可他的眼睛里是星星吧，绝对是星星吧，要不然怎么在他眼里竟看到了灯泡一样的亮光，他边“唾弃”边默默存下了图并扣出尹柯单独个人的部分，心满意足地笑了。  
现在想想虽然自己觉得挺羞耻的，但更多的还是遗憾。尹柯见他突然沉默也有些迷，拉了拉他的手指又松开，“我们这是要去约会呢还是签约啊，”他挑了挑眉，“你不觉得穿西装去游乐园太奇怪了吗?”  
邬总低头瞧了瞧他和尹柯的穿着，又见地铁周围的人都目光怪异地看着他们，头皮一麻便拉着尹柯快步走去购票，“游乐园附近应该会有大型商场的，到时候再说。”  
“可是邬总，”尹柯笑眯眯的，“你看那些女孩子，都在看你呢。”  
眼瞧着面前人君子皎皎的清浅笑容弧度越来越大，邬童忍不住心脏发麻的感觉，走上前牵住他的手，“没关系，我只看着你。”  
“我的目光所及，一定都是你。”  
“咦惹~”尹柯状似嫌弃地拿手指戳他的胸口，嘴角两粒小窝却明晃晃，“什么时候变得这么油嘴滑舌了?”邬童听了这话笑着附在他耳边说了一句话，尹柯略微瞪大眼抿着嘴踹了他一下，邬童痛呼一声表情夸张地靠在尹柯身上哼唧。  
“快起开。”  
“我不嘛，好痛的~”  
“让你在乱说。”尹柯把头扭向一边，不过也没把邬童推开就是了。  
尹柯扯了扯身上穿着的天蓝色衬衫，又瞧了瞧牛仔裤，看着邬童相似的穿着只能抽搐着嘴角，他算是明白为什么邬童执意要来的原因了。  
“你在这等着，我去排队。”尹柯看着邬童走过去，背靠在椅背上发愣，这事情发展得太快了，纵使他是尹柯也承受不来。眼神乱晃着发觉门口那个派传单的人偶走了过来，站在旁边的椅子边上摘下了头套，一个扎着小揪揪的男孩子，眉眼锋利暗藏戾气，见人盯着他看还会瞪一眼过来。  
可尹柯倒觉得这人挺软的。  
那人摘下头套后明显热得不行，从口袋里艰难地掏着什么，尹柯眯着眼，那人似乎拿着手机，几乎是顷刻间软化了眉宇间的雪峰，说出口的话却是粗鄙冷酷的。  
“张小波，不是告诉你我很忙吗？”  
“什么鬼，就为了这个?”他瞪大了双眼，声音都拔高了一个调，许是电话那头的人在和他说些什么容易让人害羞的话，尹柯想，要不然，他怎么会在他那张小麦色的脸上见着可疑的红晕呢。  
“行，你他妈就是我祖宗。”听着语气恶狠狠，却是挂着笑的，“现在能不能消停点听我说话，啊？”  
“老子只喜欢过你，只喜欢你，艹。”  
他似乎是有些懊恼地挂断了电话，双手撑在脑袋两侧坐在椅子上不知道在想些什么，尹柯思忖了会，站起身。  
“诶，小兄弟，请你喝啊，天气真热不是吗？”尹柯手里握着一杯从门口旁的星巴克捎来的抹茶星冰乐，面前的人狐疑地看了他一眼，好半天都不搭理他还悬着的手。  
“我说哥们儿，我看你流那么多汗才掏钱给你买的这一杯，”尹柯无奈地笑，“你就当做体谅我这个无意义的举动吧。”  
“你...干嘛？”他似乎是有些不太适应般地磕巴着开口，尹柯注意到他坐姿微向里，毛绒熊掌里微微动了下。  
“你很合我的眼缘。”这会儿尹柯才发现这人跟他长得有些许相似，尤其是那一双眼。男人抿了下嘴唇，接过星冰乐喝了起来，尹柯此刻真觉得他像一只猫，就是太容易相信别人了些。  
“你别误会什么，我才不是那种会随意接受别人东西的人，我只是，”他抬眼看了看尹柯又撇过脸，“你很合我眼缘而已。”  
尹柯笑了笑在他旁边坐下了，“我叫尹柯，你呢?”  
“我叫，北野。”他冷冽的嗓音带着润湿后的沙软，尹柯放柔了声音，“那我们就算认识了，说真的，你还是头一个，第一眼我就会觉得的很亲切的人。”  
北野瞟了他一眼，笑开来，沙石滚落又带着风吹过树叶的声音，“我也是。”  
于是顺理成章的交换了电话号码，聊着聊着看着尹柯欲言又止的样子，北野随意地往后一靠，想抬起手搭在椅背上却挣扎无果，“你想说什么就说吧。”  
“你刚刚，是在和谁说话啊。”北野突然的沉默让尹柯意识到自己的越界，“你不说也无所谓，毕竟我对你来说还是个认识了不到几分钟的人而已。”  
北野摇了摇头，又叹了口气，“一个傻逼罢了。”  
尹柯看着他锐利的眉目间流淌的柔情，忽然间不知道该说什么了。他自诩心理专业过硬，可到头来人类这一种生物实在太复杂，北野锋利外敛的戾气只消一通电话便可如潮水般褪去，是什么呢?  
北野见他发呆，又注意到那一头往这边跑来的人，视线流转于尹柯和那个男人身上，笑着拍了一下尹柯的肩，“你的人来了，我走啦。”  
尹柯楞楞地看着北野重新戴上头套，又朝他挥了挥手，他机械地回应后又看向朝他跑过来的邬童，大汗淋漓的脸在阳光下闪动着难以忽视的光。尹柯想，他大概明白了。  
那是爱。让人无力又充满力量的，爱啊。  
“刚刚，那人，谁啊？”邬童喘着气问他，尹柯从兜里拿出纸巾来擦他额上的汗，“我也想试试。”  
“试什么?”邬童一脸懵，瞧着尹柯笑得狡黠等我样子，“嗯，到时候你就知道了。”  
“柯柯，要不就算了吧，”揉了揉尹柯有些发凉的手指，邬童把他的手放在嘴边亲了一口，“过山车太高了。”  
尹柯没有理他，邬童也只能认命地揽过尹柯的肩，“行吧，那害怕的话就抓紧我的手。”他歪了歪头靠在尹柯头上，周围有很多人在吵在闹，也有人指着他们说着一些话，“我会一直在你身边。”  
尹柯为自己突然的矫情感到羞耻，“那你要，抓住我啊。”  
真的到了要降下去的那一刻尹柯只觉得浑身血液逆流，头脑只余一片昏沉可又清醒地让人痛苦作呕，指尖传来暖意，他偏头看去，邬童笑着对他说。  
“别怕。”  
耳边只余呼啸风声，眼中只余你。  
“摩天轮是情侣必备项目，”邬童牵着尹柯的手，“柯柯我们走吧。”尹柯看他这样兴奋的样子，笑着点了点头。到了他们的时候检票员看了他们一眼，女孩笑开来，“祝你们玩得开心。”  
“谢谢。”  
邬童和尹柯面对面地坐着，尹柯低着头手指搅在一起，莫名其妙地他就是紧张。“尹柯，”闻言他抬头，邬童认真地看着他。下一秒嘴唇上便覆盖了一片温软的云。  
摩天轮到顶点了啊。  
他恍惚发觉。

007  
邬童看着尹柯伏在桌上写着什么，擦着头发走过去的时候尹柯一见他又合上了本子。白天游玩游乐园，晚上又即刻就打包行李订机票准备明天一起去斯里兰卡。  
“去斯里兰卡的南部海滨看海豚，去亭可马里观鲸，浮潜，还有美瑞莎的海边，和你一起看日出日落，”尹柯靠在邬童旁边，被自己的设想逗笑了，“好不好？”  
“都听你的。”邬童似乎想到了什么笑了笑，“我们还可以去尼拉维利看那里的海，当然，沙滩干净的乌拉瓦图纳非常适合我们尹柯小朋友玩耍哦。”  
“去你的，”尹柯锤了一下他的胸口，“睡吧，明天要早起呢。”  
邬童笑嘻嘻地往他唇上袭去，“不急，我们可以做点娱乐的事。”尹柯拗不过他，最后也只能用手帮他解决了，只不过自己也被欺负的够呛，尹柯仰着头感受胸口传来的酥麻感，闭着眼在最后喊出了邬童的名字。  
到达科伦坡的时候有些热，邬童拿出小电扇的时候尹柯有些发愣，他把风扇往尹柯手里一塞，又拧开了一瓶水催促他喝下去，尹柯看着他额上的汗，“邬童，在斯里兰卡，情侣在公共场合是不能过分亲昵的喔。”  
邬童垮下来的脸让尹柯觉得好笑，“那这样子的话，柯柯的头我也不能随便碰了。”  
“在佛教的文化里，头是非常神圣的，所以不能随便碰小朋友的头。”  
“真是服了你了，”尹柯拉过行李箱走在前头，邬童数次想伸手都顾忌别人，一副心痒痒却没处挠的样子真是，尹柯想，邬童可真可爱。  
那天晚上他们什么也没做就呆在酒店里，边拌着嘴边计划日程，尹柯喜欢随性旅游但邬童喜欢有计划地做这些事情，这会儿不免争得面红耳赤起来。“先好好规划才能达到最好的效果。”邬总手指着科伦坡到美瑞莎的路线，“这样子比较好吧，正好顺着去南部海滨的路线，而且，七月份的时候美瑞莎的海景特别漂亮，然后我们再去亭可马里...”  
“可是计划总也赶不上变化的，邬总，我觉得随性边走边看也好，景色总是要在不经意的时候遇见才是最美的。”尹艺术家虽然学的是心理但也同样热爱随心随性的生活，“邬总没必要把这种事也像处理公司事务那样做得那么细吧。”  
邬童气结，憋得整张脸都红了，最后只能独自背过身去生闷气，尹柯忽然也觉得拉不下脸来。于是两个人就在一张床上背对背睁着眼。大概过了有十分钟左右，尹柯发现有手指在摸索着他的手而后与他十指相缠。“柯柯，”邬童的声音闷闷的，“我只是，想让我们的第一次旅行，不对，是从今往后的每一次旅行，都能有一次美好的体验。”  
尹柯原本略微挣扎的动作停了下来，沉默了一会儿，他笑出声来，“好吧，”翻过身面对着邬童，“那邬总可要给你的小情儿最美好的体验啊。”  
他的眼里有银河在流淌，邬童看痴了一瞬，而后凑过去，“知道了，真会使唤人啊。”  
气息悉数渡进对方的口腔，你我也分不清了，津液顺着嘴角流淌下来却因动作太激烈而来不及咽回去，邬童伸出舌头细细品尝，艳红色的嘴唇是能夺命的镰刀，尹柯抬头主动去吻他，漫长的仿若时间都慢下来了的一场亲密。尹柯呜咽着感受湿润的舌头在他脖侧的滑动，他甚至觉得他尖锐的牙齿能刺破他的血管，“不...不行...”尹柯推着邬童的身体却发现自己已近软成一滩水，“我害怕，邬童...”  
发颤沙哑的声音一响起他的名字邬童便慢慢停了下来，“别怕，别怕，”他伸手抹了抹尹柯额上沁出的汗水，“我在这，我不会伤害你。”  
“尹柯，别怕。”他嘴角浮现清浅温和的笑意，“我是邬童。”我是邬童，所以绝不会伤害尹柯。  
尹柯撇过头胡乱抹去眼里涌出的泪水，该死的死邬童，干嘛说这种话，弄得他都不敢和他说那回事了。邬童抱住尹柯将手抚上他的后背，当真是把他当小朋友一样哄着。尹柯哭笑不得地只能顺着他，伸出手扯住他的衣角，把头埋在邬童肩窝。  
“晚安，柯柯。”他吻了吻他的额头，尹柯只觉得他快溺毙了，“晚安。”  
“我爱你，邬童。”  
一阵轻笑声伴着月光踏入他的梦里，邬童看着逐渐熟睡的尹柯，只觉得心里被撑得满满的，再装不下其他了。  
第二天醒来之后他们吃过早餐后再动身。坐在火车上的时候看向窗外，邬童抬眼看向他，风拂过尹柯的眼角眉梢。他未曾告诉过他，其实他昨晚上翻了他的日记本，当然是不小心的。尹柯昨晚估摸着是忘了，放在桌上没收起来。邬童起身去喝水的时候碰翻了。  
他没有办法承受失去尹柯这一后果，可是那里面如此清晰的写着五月末的时候被诊断出癌症的人，是尹柯啊。昨晚上碰翻之后露出的是最近的日记，上面全是，他的名字，他与说过的话做过的事。邬童这才猛然记起来，尹柯在公司里的时候就总在他靠近的时候就将一个东西锁进柜子里，他抓心挠肺地想知道与尹柯有关的所有事情。  
“六月三十，今天与邬童去游乐园，遇见了一个很有趣的人。我也想试试，对邬童。在摩天轮上，邬童亲了我，我知道在摩天轮登上最高处的时候与爱人亲吻是会永远在一起的，可是，我真的可以吗？”  
...  
“六月十九日，今天邬童和我告白了，其实我早就料到了，这个傲娇怪，还是头一次这么主动。说实在的我很感动，我一开始也只是想要，这最后几个月与他在一起过了就行了。果然人都是贪心的。”  
“六月十五日，今天被叫了老板娘，这感觉好奇怪。”  
“六月十日，傻瓜邬童今天对着下属发火了，我想让他别生气，生气了身体就会不好，他要好好的。”  
“六月五日...”  
“六月一日，邬童答应了，真傻，竟然相信了我的理由，虽然这理由是有一定真实成分的。唉，我走了之后邬童还这么傻会被骗的吧。”  
“五月二十五日，今天和爸妈摊牌了。虽然被打了，但是他们也稍微缓过来了。他们也知道了我的病情，本来是要去医院检查的，可我不想浪费时间了，我要去找邬童。”  
...  
本子的扉页只在角落里写了一句话，邬童几近窒息地合上本子这才惊觉眼泪已经流了满脸。他很想质问他，很想大喊出声，很想拖着他去医院治好他。可到头来他还是只去了洗手间将脸洗净，撑在镜子前呆了很久，他也不清楚他在想些什么，只是一下子觉得迷茫又顿觉清醒。  
那句话是:  
你是尹柯，你要记得，你爱邬童。  
到最后也只是帮尹柯掩了掩被子躺回他身边，睁着眼描摹着他的眉眼，挺翘的鼻尖，粉润的唇珠，近些日子被喂胖了些的面颊。许是感受到了邬童的气息，尹柯挪了过来缩进邬童怀里，邬童伸出手拍了拍他的背。  
一夜只有一人眠。

008  
到达美瑞莎的时候天已经晚了，日落时分暮色像一只大鸟笼罩在海面的上空，夕阳垂怜沙滩，胭脂染红海面，海鸥在远处辽远地鸣叫着。尹柯眯着眼感受海风，转过头看邬童，忽地笑开来，“你怎么看着我眼泪汪汪的啊？”  
“才没有，”邬童别过头去，“是，这海面太漂亮了啦。”  
“真那么好看吗？”尹柯无奈地摇了摇头，邬总的心思有的时候真难猜。  
“那当然，不过，”邬童小小声说了一句话，尹柯听了之后笑得更大声了。  
“你更好看。”  
好看到，我从年少时候，就已经不愿意挪开我的视线了。  
这天晚上他们没有进去在海边租的别墅，只是躺在椅子上看星星，南部海滨的海豚偶有露出水面，这时尹柯总会很兴奋地拉着邬童看。拗不过邬童他们只能在海边拍了几张照片，说实话尹柯是不愿意的，留太多痕迹了痛苦的只会是邬童。  
“柯柯，我们再来几张吧！”邬童手举着拍立得，恍惚想起那是他这几年每一年都会给邬童寄去的生日礼物中的其中一个。他点了点头。或许生病也有一个好处，都心存顾忌的他们不会再轻易吵架，偶尔有拌嘴就当调情，但总归最后都化成一个吻。  
后来终于熬到了日出。邬童转头看向尹柯，他还专注地看向海的另一头。要是这一日能成一世长该多好。尹柯一回头却见邬童看着他，那双漂亮的眼里是痴也有怨，年年成丝尹柯的眼也不自觉地湿润了。  
“回屋去吧。”尹柯突然像是释怀了什么一样变得轻快了。邬童只得亦步亦趋地跟着他。  
进屋后他们先洗完澡再吃了些东西，这会儿也不自觉有些疲倦了，双双上楼倒在床上睡着了。邬童醒来的时候有光照射进了半敞的窗，他起身想要关上却被尹柯拉住了，“我想吃冰淇淋，好热。”  
难得撒娇的模样让邬童一下子就软化了，他连声应好下楼去拿了又噔噔蹬地跑上楼来递给尹柯。尹柯接过后便拆开包装吃了起来，光着的双腿在床边晃啊晃，在光线下反着光，像莹润的白色珍珠。邬童咽了咽口水转头看向别处，尹柯却笑了起来。爱娇的模样让邬童不由自主地靠近，尹柯将冰淇淋举在手上跳上床躲开，含了好大一口又笑着凑过来。  
唇舌交缠的时候邬童只觉得自己快控制不住了，甜腻的香草味在口腔中蔓延，连带着滑软的舌头也变得异常充满吸引力，急切地吮吸着甜蜜的源泉，水声作响。尹柯稍微错开了头，水色泛泛双唇殷红，眼尾带着钩子似的一抹红。  
“你是我的金主，你想对我做什么都是可以的。”  
邬童眼见他笑得肆意，欲望在他的眼底盘踞，红了眼的人颤着声线开口，“你知道，你在做什么吗，尹柯。”尹柯不回话只是把手圈上他的脖颈勾唇吻了上来。极煽情地先伸出舌头舔了几下他的嘴唇，在他还发愣的时候又顺着鼻尖一步步吻到了眉间，额头，最后落在了眼睛。看着邬童轻颤的睫毛尹柯握了握拳又松开，双手环住邬童后背附在他耳边。  
“操哭我吧，哥哥。”  
话音未落尹柯便被邬童按倒在床上，尹柯光着下身倒也方便了邬童动作，他挑起尹柯一边衣服的下摆，伸出手指在他皮肤上勾画流连，细腻的肌肉纹理轻轻地随着他的去向颤抖着，直至到了胸前，邬童将手从衣服里拿了出来，隔着布料揉搓着胸前的一颗，尹柯不由惊呼出声，拖长的尾音带着黏牙的甜腻，他抬手想捂住自己的嘴又被邬童制止，抬眼望过去才发现邬童眼底一片欲海。  
说不害怕是假的，可他想把最好的自己奉献给他。  
“哥哥，”他的眼里涌出泪，“进入我吧。”  
占有我的时间，身体，青春，我把一切都献给你。  
邬童俯下身子含住他的唇珠用舌尖抚弄，莹润的突出很快就被玩弄得红肿，撬开牙关勾住他的舌尖，急切地探寻着摸索着，尹柯被迫昂着头承受，邬童的双手微微颤抖着捧着他的后脑勺，潮湿的发梢滴着汗。邬童放开了他，将头发往后一抹，眉眼俊美到锋利，浓郁的情意与欲望混杂在一起，在此刻竟是温柔的惊心动魄，仿佛这是一场盛大的赞歌。  
其实尹柯的心思他大概也能摸个透。笑话，他要再不清楚尹柯的意图他就不是邬童了。于是他顺从了他的意思，这时候尹柯就算让他为他跳海他也是心甘情愿的。但是这可不行啊，欢愉未享尽，怎可先赴死，一起到地狱里去也很好，不是吗？  
尹柯胸口半敞着，嘴唇发肿红透，白色的皮肤在晃动的光线下一半藏在阴暗处一半露在光圈里，阳光顺着细腻的大腿流到小腿肚那里，脚踝纤细地仿佛一折就会断，邬童覆手上去，顺着身体曲线滑至根部，细细的颤栗逐渐变得粉红，发亮的光灼烧了邬童的眼。  
“柯柯，你这里...”他双眼发直地盯着他下身瞧，尹柯倒羞恼起来了，拍了一下他的脑袋又有气无力地放下了，“做不做！?”这句话使尽了他浑身的力气。四处都一点一点增加湿度，他难耐地动了动，邬童忽然僵住了，“别动啊...”他的嗓音透着极度的干燥，似是迫切想要找到解渴的源泉，伏下身子与他紧贴，邬童只觉得自己更空了。  
嘘嘘喘气的两个人一时间也不知道如何进行下去，尹柯拿手背遮住眼睛下一瞬又笑开了，邬童感受着他胸口的震颤，鲜活的心跳声如此清晰，他用唇覆上他的左胸口，啃噬着那一颗含苞待放的花蕾，在雨露的滋润下它绽得更盛，只是另一朵未得垂怜只得缩在一边微微颤抖。尹柯将手插入邬童发间，似是推拒又似是邀请，粘糊糊的声音从鼻腔中挤出只余甜腻，“你...你干嘛...”他有些喘不过气的感觉，“干什么，老是...”  
邬童终于舍得放开可怜的一边朱红，银丝黏着牵扯，“舒服吗?”邬童细细吻去他额上的汗，口中呢喃着他的名字，只用单字柯叫他，沙哑的得不到餍足的声音束缚了他的心脏，他不由得被温柔的动作诱哄出声，像小猫一样嘤咛着啜泣着，为这场即将奉上灵魂的盛宴。  
“邬童...”双目失神地轻喊着他的名字，感受着他的爱人在他的胸膛，心口处留下咬痕，“邬...童...”  
近乎虔诚的语气让邬童停下了接下去的动作，他笑着去吻他的唇，仅是双唇相贴他就已经满足得想落泪，“我在。”  
“尹柯，我在。”  
他吸吮着尹柯仿佛能掐出水的肌肤，斑斓绽放，为了不伤到他他选择了从后背进入，舌尖游走在蝴蝶骨和凹陷的腰窝之间，湿润温热地让尹柯颤抖地更厉害了，将头埋进床单中张口咬住枕头的一角，难耐的瘙痒从心口蔓延至全身。汗流下来沾湿了鬓发，邬童凑过去与他交换了一个深入的吻，涎液顺着脖子光滑的曲线落下。尹柯微蹙的眉下双眼水光粼粼，睫毛上可怜地挂着几滴泪，他已经一丝不挂了可邬童还穿戴整齐只是上衣揉皱了些，不满地咬了一下他的下唇双手放在邬童腰间，邬童的唇还与他贴着只从间隙漏出几声轻笑，低沉的潮湿的沙哑勾着尹柯做他的牵线木偶。邬童把手覆上尹柯的手背引导他帮他脱掉衣物只余下底裤，又牵着他抚上他滚热的身体，感受手心下跳动的炙热尹柯不知所措地轻颤着。下巴被勾起吻住的时候他的大脑还迟滞了一瞬，只余下惊惧与期待。惊惧于是否装得下他的大小，又期待着与他灵与肉的结合。  
在那烧灼的热度弹到他大腿根部的时候，他紧咬住枕头克服从心底涌出的恐惧感，没有谁生来就是为了这样做而存在的，我因为爱你而接受你，用我的全部去包容你容纳你进入我的绝对领地。他松开牙关，察觉到邬童的犹豫，“哥哥，”他抑制住声线里的波浪，“进来吧。”  
邬童并未冲动到直接进入，颤着手拿过一旁柜子里的润滑剂，挤出来倒在尹柯的臀缝之间，手指尖探入的时候异样的情绪从他心里滋生，望着尹柯偶有几朵红梅点缀的光洁背部与陷下去的腰线，双团丰盈软白，他眼神暗了一瞬。此刻的尹柯竟有一种颓败又充斥生机的美，沉沦之后青紫交错的肉欲，是在苍凉月色下的废墟玫瑰，是腰窝处蔓延至胸口的刺青。  
是他在这无望世界最后的救命稻草。  
他伏在尹柯背上一点一点将自己送入紧致的温热，恰到好处的扩张让两个人都有一定的舒适感，只是第一次总归不适应。尤其是尹柯，异物入侵他不自觉便绞紧了力度。邬童将手覆上他紧抓着床单的手强硬地挤入与他十指相扣，一遍遍吻着他汗湿的脊背，又用虎牙磨他的耳廓。  
但是进入一半的时候还是有些困难，邬童额上淌着汗，咬牙想要退出来，再这么下去他保不准会蛮横地选择横冲直撞。尹柯察觉到他突然的停顿，自己往后一点一点接纳他。撅起的弧度圆润而绮糜，邬童掐着他腰的手已经将他腰侧按出了红印。  
总算是差不多了。两个人都松了一口气，邬童看着尹柯侧过头瞟了他一眼，红肿的唇水光泛泛，牙齿咬住了下唇，一副欲言又止的样子。大火焚烧了困住野兽的囚笼，邬童温柔地吻着他的后脖颈，下身却近乎蛮横地冲撞着。嘤鸣呜咽似红雨敲青瓦夜来闻落花，尹柯只觉得自己像浮在海面上，耳边是辽远的风声与海浪。用支离破碎的语调呢喃着爱人的名字于此时着实过分绮丽，万花筒一般开成零碎的幸福感。  
在某一个瞬间尹柯忍不住张口惊呼出声，邬童便发了狠的似的碾过那个让尹柯似生似死的点，但有时又刻意忽略，吟哦唔嗯缠绵悱恻，尹柯失控地想要抓住些什么。“邬...嗯，童...”汗浸湿了他的视线，“我不想，嗯，这样，我要，啊，看着你。”  
邬童就势将他翻过身，泪光涟涟的眼只有眼睫上挂着几颗水珠，凌乱的发丝濡湿贴在额上，眼尾殷红，嘴唇，鼻尖，双颊，身体，胸前两朵，都红得不像话。他伸手扣住尹柯的后脑勺吻过去，深入的吻与深入的刺入，灵魂与肉欲交缠，仿若真的成了一个整体。  
“柯柯...”邬童将额头与尹柯的相贴，有泪滴在尹柯面颊上，尹柯出走的理智回笼，“怎么，”他喘着气承受邬童的进攻，“是我，嗯，被压着，你怎么，先哭了？”  
邬童只把头埋入他颈窝，眼泪全流入尹柯的脖颈，尹柯起伏着艰难将手环上邬童的背，忽然身体腾空又落下，他与邬童已是坐起来了，下身进入了一个从未有过的深度。他无力地趴在邬童肩上发出无意义的呻吟，邬童急切地寻过来的唇堵住了他的呼吸。多漂亮的一双眼，怎么可以轻易流泪呢。他漫无目的地想着，心里一痛便下定决心。  
“别哭，哥哥，”他侧过头吻他的面颊，“别哭，我的邬童。”  
“你要一直，好好地，唔嗯，我爱你啊，邬童。”他咽下哭腔，“我爱你。”  
“尹柯...”邬童紧紧抱着他的力度让尹柯感觉像一条在水里窒息的鱼，“尹柯，你是我的天堂。”  
我想要一直拥有你，占有你，不能失去你，只有你，是我想要的唯一。  
连着做了几回他们都记不清了，年轻气盛在所难免，累极又倦极的两个人在浴室里险些擦枪走火。亏得尹柯制止，毕竟腰再柔韧也经不住这么摧残。  
白日烈阳，岁月如歌，所有以往的遗憾仿佛都不见了。看着邬童柔和的睡颜，尹柯勾起嘴角，锁上门走了。

009  
“尹柯！”邬童猛的睁眼环视四周，发现四下无人只有他自己。果然还是抛下他走了，为什么不能多信任他一些呢，他分明是愿意与他一同赴死的啊。他迅速起身穿戴好，看着手机上闪烁的红点，嘴角勾起一抹笑意。  
“喂?”尹柯接起邬童的电话，这时候他也不再避着他，毕竟也有可能这是最后一次听他说话的声音了，虽然有些失真，但也足以满足他了。“怎么，小情儿想违约吗？”  
“怎么会，邬总一看就是没有好好看条款，”虽然邬童不在跟前他也笑得温柔缱绻，“虽然时限是三个月，但是我也有用小字标明任意一方想解约随时都可以啊。”  
气结的邬童咬着牙的样子尹柯想想就开心，堵住心里灌风的豁口他笑出声来，“邬总，我也算是付了一定报酬了，我这不连带着把我的初吻初夜都给你了吗，所以啊，”他抬头望向火车站上空，“这场生意，你不亏。”  
“我是跟你说这个吗？尹柯你给我等着。”伴随怒吼结束的还有汽车鸣笛的声音，傻瓜邬总总是在焦虑，虽然定了位置但是也不能接受他有离开他的想法，而尹柯此时这么做了，即便他知道他的原因也不愿放他走。  
尹柯摇了摇头，又重新拨了回去，“傻子。”  
“干嘛，你给我好好地呆在那里啊，敢乱动我就不会像今天上午那样绕过你了。”他又听见他用英文催促着司机，不过这人语气也太冲了些。尹柯呵呵笑出了声，听着邬童絮絮叨叨地说什么别乱跑什么有些凉啊拿出衣服穿上什么刚做过就跑出来对身体不好啦。  
“行啦，别说这么多啦老妈子，”尹柯的笑意从语气间点点渗漏，“消停些听我说话吧，好吗?”  
“别在电话里说了，”邬童的声音由远及近，在他身后响起，话筒里的声音与现实中的混合在一起竟让尹柯有些晕眩。“当面说给我听吧，尹柯。”  
尹柯突然有些不敢回头了。  
邬童一下子从后背抱住了他，有水沾湿了他的肩膀，尹柯很想调侃他，可这会儿一开口他也怕眼泪顺着他的字句一颗颗地掉落，将头往后一昂他抬手覆在了邬童按在他胸口的手掌，“你不该来的。”  
“你凭什么又一句话也不说就丢下我，”邬童的声音听上去委屈极了，“初中的时候是这样，到了现在还这样，我不允许你走。”  
“我要你一直陪着我。”  
“可是邬童，”他闭着眼仿佛多说一个字就能把他撕裂一分，钻心剜骨地疼，“我不能陪你那么久，我没办法...”  
“一定会有的，尹柯，”他的声音颤抖地厉害，脆弱的仿佛用点力气他就折断了，“别那么快放弃，别那么快放弃我。”  
有的时候爱会让人变得固执而盲目，爱一个人固然是一座牢狱，但至少爱人在你这里是自由的。邬童掏了掏口袋里的东西，尹柯被他抓着手有些迷惑，可当他有想挣脱的趋势邬童便露出一副被抛弃了的小猫一样的表情，略微瞪大了眼瞧着他，握着他的手一直在发颤，尹柯无奈地叹了口气，看他用右手去掏左边的口袋愣是耗了一分钟。  
“我来帮...”  
“不行！”邬童咬着牙，“我自己来。”  
等到终于掏出来了，邬童趁尹柯还没反应过来便跪下，只是因为太急而双膝着地，邬童稳了稳身子，“我知道我不够好，我也知道你为什么急着离开我，可是尹柯，我不在意。我年少时的春梦对象就是你，初中那会儿我第一次梦见你，我没有任何恐惧也没有任何想要疏远你的心思，我只想把你绑在我身斌，让你哪儿也去不了。我想证明你爱我，可你一声不吭就走了。”  
尹柯发着愣，准确来说他从邬童举起手中那枚戒指时就在发愣，耳边好像全是邬童说话的声音，又好像什么都没有。猛然发觉他们身边已经围满了人，尹柯着急地想拉他起来，可邬童执拗地望着他身体纹丝不动，“尹柯，”他双眼含着绝望而浓烈的意味，“听我说完吧，好吗？”  
“我的心跳是你的，冲动是你的，第一个吻给了你，深夜里的呢喃也全是你，拙劣的情话给你，血液奔腾也为了你，小心翼翼的试探，奋不顾身的追赶，全为了你。我还想把余生所有的清晨，日落，早安晚安都给你。”  
“跟我走吧，好吗？”他低下头，做出藏民伏朝拜的虔诚，尹柯望着他一声不吭，周围有中国人，有外国人，一开始也有嘘声和起哄，这会儿也不知怎的全安静下来了。  
良久，尹柯摇了摇头。  
“哦真好，我好羡慕他们这样的爱情。”  
“嘿！你看他答应了！”  
“虽然我们不支持情侣在公共场所这样做，但是帅小伙，你很勇敢哦！”声音嘈杂不绝于耳，各国语言混杂在一起，更多的是祝福。  
邬童腾地站起来抱住尹柯，欢呼着转了几圈，“你答应了！”  
“胡说！我明明在摇头！”  
“我不管，我不管，你就是答应了。柯柯，你自己说的入乡随俗，斯里兰卡摇头就表示同意。我不管，你必须跟我搭伙过日子了。”他欣喜若狂地执起尹柯的手想套上戒指却一直戴不进去，他在颤抖，尹柯也在发颤。  
“可是我会变得很丑，”这会儿尹柯终于忍不住哭了，“我只是想让你记住我最好的样子，为什么你总是这样呢？”  
“柯柯，没关系的，”他抱住尹柯笑了起来，“我会陪你一起。你化疗我就陪你剃光头，你吃素食我也陪着，等哪一天你呆腻了想离开了，”他顿了一下，笑着吻了吻他的唇，“我就陪你一起。”  
“傻逼。”谦谦君子终于忍不住说出了人生中仅有的那句脏话，“你干嘛，这样子弄得我好像特别矫情。”  
“可不是嘛，”邬童用大拇指搽去他的眼泪，“但再矫情再丑，是我的媳妇儿我就都得认啊。”  
被踹了一脚腿肚子的邬小金主今天也在傻兮兮地笑着。

后记  
“这个龟儿子医院竟然把诊断结果弄错了，”邬童翻着医院寄过来的诊断书，由于前些日子在国外尹柯的手机掉入了海里，说来也怪害臊的，浮潜时意乱情迷也就那样了。“不过柯柯你也真的是，干嘛不去复查。”  
“只有三个月了。”尹柯懒懒地趴在竹椅上纳凉，白色背心套在身上露出一大片皮肤。邬童一时语塞，“都...都怪医院，肯定是医院设备不够好医生都是驴脑袋，不然我的柯柯这么健康怎么会...等等，你为什么要去医院?身体不舒服?不行不行，我要带你再去一次。”  
邬童走过来拉住他的手想把他往外扯，热浪滚滚，开了空调都嫌热的天气更何况空调还坏了。尹柯实在不想被蒸熟，睁开眼将邬童拉过来，邬童只来得及撑住身子不压到尹柯。  
“这个夏天快过去了，”尹柯笑弯了眼，“赏味时期快到头了，我的小金主。”  
“不要紧，很快我们就结婚了。夏日限定到期了，我们还有更长的时间。”  
尹柯挑了挑眉，邬童凑过来吻他的额头顺着弧度到了突起的唇珠。  
“那你说，”唇舌相缠之间尹柯拖长了音调，“更长的时间是多久呢?”  
赏味期限到底能持续多久?情感又能持续到几时?现在于你于我对方都是移动的荷尔蒙，是人形的春，药，是特洛伊摧城拔寨的木马，是伊卡洛斯飞向太阳，如同米开朗琪罗最心头好的浮雕。比大，麻温和，比冰，毒成瘾快，爱人啊，控制了对方的阿片类神经递质和茶酚胺神经递质的分泌。爱人对视时，会把多巴胺揉碎在眼睛里。  
“我爱你，我随时准备为你神魂颠倒，”他笑了笑，笑声穿越了春天的花夏天的雨秋天的风冬天的雪，“一辈子。”  
前半生未能搂你奔走丈量宇宙。  
后半生我定握住你手摸索春秋。  
阅尽万象，细水长流。  
赏味期限是多久?  
一辈子。


End file.
